stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Qetesh
As noted by the Canaanite goddess of sexual pleasure, Qetesh is one of the underlords who at the death of the High System Lord at the Hasara Space Station manages to gather enough armies and fleets to self-proclaim System Lord. Biography We do not know the origins of Qetesh, but we know that he came to the pursuit of Goa'uld Ra on the planet Earth, founding his worship in the present Caanan and partly in Egypt. Given its personality to the beauty of the chosen human hosts, Qetesh soon became synonymous with lust. This image forced Ra himself to banish her from the planet, forcing her as a subordinate, into one of the smaller planets colonized by the Supreme System Lord. Relegated to planet P8X-412 as sovereign and responsible for mining, Qetesh kept his proverbial cruelty coming to great performances when the odds of stubborn material had not been corrected (both in excess and in loss). When 1997 Tau'ri killed Ra in the orbit of the planet Abydos, Qetesh immediately became unable to become independent, as immediately the Jaffa armies sent by System Lord Camulus occupied the planet, deciding once again for his subjection to the new master. The latter, while maintaining the detachment from the Goa'uld, was still fascinated to lower his defenses and to be killed during an extreme night of night. In this period, the tok'ra succeed in stirring up the population of the planet P8X-412 trying to bring down Qetesh, but the latter manages to quell the revolt by capturing the tok'ra and killing the insurgents. In the same period, the Goa'uld Cronus and Apophis were killed by forcing the remains of System Lord to an agreement with the Hasara Space Station. Stargate Renaissance Taken the opportunity, Qetesh openly rebelled against Camulus and dropped into a trap. After luring him into his bedroom with the offer of a night of extreme passion, he decimated the System Lord taking the postosul throne. This act of betrayal plunged the territories of the deceased System Lord into a civil war of a few months. The losses between the jaffa row were enormous especially when Qetesh ordered the use of biological weapons, deciding what remained of the loyal armed forces of the deceased Goa'uld. Although with only 1/3 of the original army, Qetesh started expanding its territory, but was forced to wear a long war of war between its forces and those of Anubis, which in the meantime reappeared after being believed dead for 2,000 years. After a series of ruined defeats, the queen decided to find a solution to not lose as hard-won. Aside from its pride, Qetesh submitted to Anubis' requests, but officially remaining one of the new System Lords loyal to the same Anubis. This alliance, however, allowed Qetesh to expand its holdings in the early days, but soon Anubis' requests became unmanageable and in the face of a risk for his life, the queen decided to join a Khnum underground movement. With this latter he attempted to negotiate an agreement with the Tau'rìs to offer his complete technological knowledge. Malecathi War One year after the fall of the previous Goa'uld dynasty, a threat from another galaxy materializes in the Milky Way. This is a race called Malecathi. The latter caused by an unnatural will to destroy, raid numerous raids against the planets of individual System Lords, at that time secretly committed to weaken Anubis's power. Precisely because of the rapidly evolving situation, Qetesh and the other System Lords, they decide to join forces under the aegis of Emperor Anubis without success. Severe losses are suffered by all SystemLords including the Qetesh, risking on two occasions being killed during an attack on on e of his planets. After having been contacted by Asgard and their allies tau'rì, they agree commonly to find a common strategy to fight the enemy. For the occasion, the three big races gather at Hassara Station, where a pact of collaboration between the three powers of the galaxy is signed, waiting to find a solution and end the bloody conflict, which at Qetesh alone has already cost numerous ha'tak and a very high number of victims among his jaffa. One year since the beginning of the war, the solution still seems to get out of hand, and Anubis himself is forced to look for the "Goa'uld's Eye" technology. The search for this technology and its use in an astronomer capable of destroying entire planets ends with the conflict with the Malecathi. But possession of that weapon in Anubis's hands poses a serious problem, and Qetesh himself, along with his colleagues and allies, decides to strike a trap at the Goa'uld emperor. Attracted Anubis in the Earth orbit, it allows Asgard to be able to use the ancient antiquity outpost against the same Anubis. After fleeing his fleet, it signals the Tau'rì attack that destroys the rest of the emperor's fleet, killing him apparently. Sure to have eliminated the Goa'uld Anubis, Qetesh comes to the Hasara Station calling a new meeting with the rest of the System Lords, for the division of the Anubis territories. Anubis War Many years later, again the territories of the main System Lord, they were attacked by an unknown army that always attacked through space and never with ground troops. Knowing that he had already seen this technique in the past, Qetesh demanded that he could meet his pariglasses at Hassara Station, to find a solution to this problem not only his, but the whole community. After reaching an agreement with the Goa'uld Atum, Atlas, Khnum, Apollo and Raijin, Qetesh made a trap for the enemy forces by exploiting a large fleet created by the various System Lords. But the battle turned out to be a serious defeat by the System Lords. The latter heavily defeated him was offered humiliation, or certain death by Anubis himself, who meanwhile had once again revealed to be still alive. Aware of the defeat, but too great to accept a truce moment, Qetesh did not submit to the Goa'uld Emperor's request, beginning a war against Anubis himself. Despite the great alliance, the fate of war was particularly bad for Qetesh and his alliance with the Other System Lords. The latter recaptured Asgard and tau'rì to resume their collaboration against the common enemy, but also from the part of the Anubis faction there had been major defeats. With the betrayal of Vishnu himself, Anubis's forces were finally defeated in the orbit of the planet and divided into equal parts. Anubis escaped the destruction of his flagship, was captured and brought to planet P7X-377 by a squadron made up of Tau'rì, Tok'ra, Goa'uld forces. Delivered to the Omeyocan, he was imprisoned in a perpetual stasis in size without the possibility of influencing the various realities. But after the definitive death of Anubis, the political situation at the top of the System Lord became precarious because of the division of the territories and armies of the decayed emperor goa'uld. In the aftermath of the imprisonment, a civil war broke out between the seven System Lords for control of most of the territory that became available. Unlike Khnum, Qetesh threw himself like a vulture on the remains of the Anubis domain, competing with the other System Lords and wasting an unspecified but still high number of resources in an attempt to absorb as much territory as possible. Given the standoff in which the empire goa'uld, Qetesh and the other System Lords, decided to meet at the Hasara Station to reach an agreement. War with Subra The fall and partition of the Anubis territories became almost an obsession with Qetesh. the desire to already be particularly evident in the queen became uncontrollable within a few months. Thousands of jaffas were sent through the stargate to conquer one of the former strongholds of the late Anubis. The chosen planet known as Galena, was a planet particularly rich in resources and controlled by a minor goa'uld called subra, one of the former underlords of the same jackal God. After having annihilated the fleet in the orbit of the planet, sent through the stargate and its ships a huge army jaffa that was destroyed when the same Subra detonated a bomb that completely devastated the planet's surface, killing all the present population including the immense army of the same Qetesh. Outside of himself for his failure, Qetesh executed his First Prime for his failure and much of his staff and left the planet Galena sure of the impossibility of using it in the future. The pride of Qetesh reached such a point, to abandon even the ha'tak damaged in orbit, secretly recovered by the same Subra, now become the main antagonist of the queen.Weeks later the same Subra launched an attack against one of the outposts of the same queen succeeding in conquering though with great effort. This defeat for Qetesh placed her in a negative light on the goa'uld council. due to the scarce fleet in his possession, Qetesh decided to rebuild his forces and postpone the reconquest of his outpost. Personality Like all the other Goa'uld, Qetesh was hungry, ruthless and extremely arrogant. He was also disgusting, able to betray those who followed him, and even had the habit of crossing two others, all to make sure that he had done his agenda, in addition to claiming power for herself. She also seemed to possess a sadistic nature of some sort, like after stabbing the enemy goa'uld through her chest with a sword, Qetesh did not kill him immediately, instead of choosing to keep him alive for a prolonged period of time so that she could torture him through a handheld device and gain the information he needed. Category:Goa'uld Category:Goa'uld Queens Category:High System Lord's